Earbuds must be comfortable and provide a snug fit to provide the best sound quality and reduce ambient noise. To provide a comfortable and snug fit, customized earbuds may be produced that are based the actual shape of an ear. Traditional methods of determining the actual shape of an ear cavity include creating an impression of the ear canal. Creating or taking an impression includes injecting a material into the ear cavity or canal. The material is allowed to harden and conform to the shape of the cavity, and then the material is extracted from the cavity. An impression created this way may cause complications or pain when the impression material is injected into the cavity, when the material is hardening, or when the impression is extracted.